Krokorok (Pokémon)
|} Krokorok (Japanese: ワルビル Waruvile) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 29 and evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Krokorok is a reptilian Pokémon with a mostly tan body, pink stomach, black back, and long tail. It is classified as a quadruped, though it is more often seen on two legs. It has six thick, black stripes on its body: one at shoulder level, one around its midsection, one around its hips, and three on its tail. Each stripe is topped with a triangular spike on its back. The stripes around its midsection cross two spikes, one on each side of its back. Its arms are short and thin, with a black band around them at the elbow. Each hand contains three short fingers, each with a white claw. Its legs are thick with a band around each ankle, and a stripe above the knee that does not wrap around. Its flat feet each have three white claws. Krokorok's head is ovoid with a long snout, and small eyes surrounded by a thick black membrane. Two of its front and rear teeth are visible overlapping its lower jaw. A black stripe sits on the bridge of the snout just behind its large nostrils. Krokorok prefers to live in the desert, usually in small groups. The black membrane surrounding its eyes protects them from sandstorms and acts as a thermal detector. This allows Krokorok to see the temperature of different objects, which also gives it exceptional night vision. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Krokorok Krokorok debuted in Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, where he evolved from the Sunglasses that was following and . He evolved while battling Ash's Pikachu. Ash later him in Battling the Bully!. Later, in Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three!, he evolved into . Other A Krokorok appeared in Battling the King of the Mines!, under the ownership of Clay. It was used in Clay's Gym against Ash; it battled , but lost to its . Minor appearances A Krokorok appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!. A 's Krokorok appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Krokorok appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. Five Trainers' Krokorok appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries . The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Multiple Krokorok appeared in The Uprising, under the ownership of some s. They were used to battle Iris and the Unova Gym Leaders at N's Castle. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Krokorok appeared in a fantasy in Letting Go. Clay has a Krokorok which was first seen guarding the Dark Stone along with Clay's other Pokémon in in Defeating Stoutland. A Trainer's Krokorok appeared in Drawing Bridges. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga A Krokorok was used by Togari in his battle against and his . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Terrera, Yaksha}} |area=Forest of Shadows (1F-14F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest, Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 346}} |area=Black Realm: Rugged Flats (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- and became roguish. He is like a big brother to . }} |- when its Attack is 80 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 110 or higher | |link= , 'Masanori', and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=552 |name2=Krokorok |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Dark |evo2= |no3=553 |name3=Krookodile |type1-3=Ground |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Krokorok and its . * Krokorok is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 351. * Almost all of Krokorok's stats are ten points higher than Sandile's stats; the only exception is Speed, which is just higher by 9 points. Origin Krokorok seems to be based on the '' , a fish-eating, slender-snouted dinosaur which heavily resembled a n. Like its , it is also based on a , more specifically a and the . Its eyes, pose, and stripes make it appear to be a criminal, which is supported by its Dark type. It could also be a reference to , a half-crocodile deity also associated with violence and even robbery. Name origin Krokorok is a combination of corruptions of and rock. Waruvile may be a combination of 悪い warui (bad/evil/sinful), evil, vile, and crocodile. It may also derive from . In other languages , evil, vile, and crocodile. May also derive from . |de=Rokkaiman|demeaning=From Rocker or rock and |fr=Escroco|frmeaning=From and crocodile |es=Krokorok|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Krokorok|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=악비르 Akbir|komeaning=From and vile. May also from and villain. |zh_cmn=混混鱷 / 混混鳄 Hùnhun'è|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Крокорок ''Krokorok|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Krokorok External links |} de:Rokkaiman es:Krokorok fr:Escroco it:Krokorok ja:ワルビル zh:混混鳄